No es sólo un juego
by El Crimen De Las Sombras
Summary: Una traición no es fácil de superar. Ralph quiere a Felix con todo el corazón, pero al parecer, Felix no le correspondía... ¿Qué pasará cuando al intentar alejarlo...sea Felix el dolido enamorado? Felix X Ralph. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

¿De dónde salió esto? Ni idea. Vi la película y...dios, se partió mi kokoro en miles de pedazos al ver como trataban a Ralph. Sin él estarían desenchufados...y en la calle. Pues bien, ¡Que sufran ahora!

* * *

 ** _Capítulo uno: Fue mi decisión, y así se quedará._**

Cuando uno tiene la posibilidad de elegir entre varias opciones, guiándose por lo que le será más beneficioso en un futuro breve o aplazado. Y mayormente las decisiones drásticas se toman teniendo en cuenta que casi siempre no existe una vuelta de hoja. Sin embargo, un pequeño porcentaje de esas decisiones…se ven obligadas a regresar a su punto de partida.

— Saluden a la Princesa… ¡Ouch! Eso dolió… Ejem… Saluden a la presidenta Vanellope, legítima gobernante de Sugar Rush. ¡Ouch! Pudo decirme que lo nombrara en vez de golpearme… Ejem y Saluden a el segundo gobernante de Sugar Rush, el príncipe Ralph, digo el vicepresidente Ralph — anunció un dulce de limón, redondo y con cara de pocos amigos debido a los golpes que recibió con el cetro. Su voz aburrida se veía interrumpida al quejarse.

— ¡Hola pueblo mío! Buenos días, como saben mañana haremos la exploración a otros juegos para traer nuevas ideas para nuestras competencias. Como no podemos crear cosas que no estén en el juego, tendremos que traer materias primas de otros videojuegos. Mientras tanto, limón agrio se encargará de escuchar las demandas del reino y solucionar problemas menores que no requieran de la autoridad suprema; ósea seso apestoso y yo — anunció "una" joven de unos 17 años, de pelo negro atado en una coleta alta lleno de dulces, usando una sudadera aguamarina con capucha, unos pantimedias blancas con rayas horizontales negras y encima de estos un short corto de color beige. Sus, supuestamente aún en desarrollo, atributos no daban indicios de aparecer.

— ¿A quién le dices seso apestoso, reina flatulencia? — un joven de unos 19 años frunció el ceño ante tal apodo, llevaba una camisa naranja pálido y un overol del mismo color de forma holgada. Su castaño cabello estaba revuelto, dándole un aspecto rebelde y varonil, al ser mecido por el viento le daba un toque tranquilo y adorable hasta cierto grado.

— No comiencen, por favor. Terminen aunque sea de dar el anuncio antes de pelearse. La última vez tardaron 4 horas discutiendo — pidió Limón agrio.

— Ya, entiendo. ¡Bien, querido pueblo! Saldremos por una semana, mientras tanto Taffita y los demás chicos se encargarán de la carrera. Pongan un aviso de actualización de juego o nuevos niveles o ítems muy pronto, ¿Qué se yo? Ingéniense algo genial y creíble para que el dueño del árcade no se le ocurra desconectarnos.

— Déjalo en nuestras manos, Vanellope. Sugar Rush estará a salvo mientras están fuera — aseguró Taffita.

— Eso es todo. ¡Qué la dulce paz de nuestro juego reine por siempre! — finalizó Vanellope al retirarse del balcón del castillo, seguida de Ralph.

Ambos se internaron más adentro, llegando a la habitación compartida de los dos. Desde que se conocieron, para conservar su mutua salud mental decidieron que tener compañía era lo mejor. Vanellope se echó en su cama de galleta y caramelo en forma de automóvil que tenía, y Ralph se dejó caer de cara a su suave y confortable cama de malvavisco cubierto de chocolate.

— ¡Oye, bebé tuti fruti! Ni se te ocurra comerte tu cama de nuevo, a este paso de remplazar camas cada dos por tres me vas a dejar en la quiebra — bromeó la chica con fingido enojo — ¿Ralph, qué tienes? — su cambio de actitud se generó al no obtener respuesta del contrario.

— No quisiera toparme con ellos…

— ¿Con ellos…?

— Con Félix…y los demás del juego…

— Tranquilo Ralph, nunca les mostraste tu forma real a esos tarados. Solamente conociendo tu forma default no les será suficiente para dar contigo, hay cientos de castaños en el árcade.

El joven miró a ver a Vanellope, ella tenía razón. Al ser programados, les daban una forma por defecto, para actuar en el videojuego, al salir al árcade tomaban una forma un poco similar a la anterior. Eso era debido a que si el NPC que representaba a un personaje desaparecía o no llegaba a tiempo otro NPC tomara temporalmente su forma de defecto para suplirlo. Y de ser necesario, tras un proceso de registro, un NPC de algún juego desenchufado podía volverse parte de otro juego y tomar el lugar de aquel desdichado NPC que tuviera su desafortunado GAME OVER definitivo.

Siendo programas creados por computadora para los humanos, ellos no envejecían en su forma de defecto, y en su forma secundaria su envejecimiento era demasiado lento. Vanellope era una NPC con 17 años de historia desde que su juego se enchufó, había llegado a los 15 años la cual era la edad que los NPC mujeres detenían sin poderlo evitar su envejecimiento concorde a sus años de existencia y aun así había seguido envejeciendo normalmente 2 años más seguramente debido algún problema por toda la odisea que enfrentaron hace 5 años, ahora cada 5 años sería un año para su físico, y al aparentar los 25 ya no sería capaz de envejecer más.

Ralph, al ser hombre con llegar a los 17 fue edad para que se trunque como a todos los hombres su envejecer, con 30 años aparentaba y literalmente se sentía como un mocoso de 19. Sí, era aterrador envejecer tan lentamente, no sólo el cuerpo lo hacía. También las emociones y la mentalidad tardaban mucho en madurar, y en envejecer ni que se diga. Por un momento se preguntó cómo se verían sus antiguos compañeros de "Repara Félix Junior", era por simple curiosidad y no le haría mal saberlo para evitar encontrarse con ellos.

Suspiró cansado y molesto, en esos 5 años desde que dejó el juego creía haberse convertido en una persona responsable, fuerte y madura — sin contar sus estúpidas peleas con Vanellope — sin embargo de un día a otro venían a desmoronarle toda la confianza. Sólo estaba huyendo.

— ¿Tenemos que ir?

— ¿A qué viene eso ahora? ¡Tú propusiste este viaje!

— ¡Fue antes de saber que en el árcade se organizaría un festival! No me creo capaz de mantenerme cuerdo estando ahí…

— ¿Cuerdo? ¿A qué te refieres con cuerdo? — Indagó la chica, desde que Ralph ingresó a Sugar Rush pidiéndole que lo convirtiera en un NPC de ese juego, sabía que algo grave habría pasado como para que el abandonase su forma default y viniera a verla tan repentinamente pero nunca le dijo el por qué — Explícamelo.

— Es que… yo… ¡Es imposible que pueda ver a Félix a la cara después de lo que pasó! — gritó totalmente sonrojado, dejando que unas finas lagrimas escaparan de sus ojos color miel.

— ¿De lo qué pasó…? No me digas que tú y él… Entonces le mostraste tu apariencia real…

— ¡Claro que no! Por suerte es un pervertido…aunque no lo parezca…

Vanellope se quedó seria. Sí, sospechaba sobre algo así. Después de todo Ralph siempre se levantaba gritando los primeros 6 meses que vino a vivir con ella, además que le daba nauseas demostrar la más inocente y mínima muestra de afecto, no dejaba que nadie lo toque y lloriqueaba cuando oía a alguien pronunciar el nombre de Félix. Parecía un gato que acababa de ser abandonado por su dueño.

— En verdad que eres un irresponsable, acostarte con el protagonista del juego; dejar que te engatuse, que te use, que te engañe, que te mienta, que te sodomice, te ridiculice y luego te lastime y deseche. ¡EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO!

Calló al escuchar el reclamo de su amiga. Sí, había sido un irresponsable al permitir todo eso, había sido demasiado impulsivo e inocente. ¿En qué había estado pensando? En nada. Solamente actuó por instinto al sentirse querido.

— Y el saber que eres un muerde-almohadas hace que me duela la cabeza, seso podrido.

Sí, ella tenía razón. Cuando ella le decía seso podrido era porque estaba molesta con él, ¿Y cómo no lo va estar? Sí, tan inocente había sido que él tuvo que haber sido el muerde-…

— ¿POR QUÉ DICES ESO? ¡Y-yo no soy un muerde-almohadas!

— Ralph, tienes en toda la cara escrita "soy un uke inseguro, por favor ven y viólame". ¿Crees que no me había dado cuenta que había algo realmente raro como para que vinieses un día llorando asustado pidiéndome que te deje quedar aquí? Seré un poco lenta pero no soy tonta ni ciega.

El chico calló de nuevo. Bajó la mirada, era muy predecible y eso era malo a su edad. Tenía 23 años cuando todo eso empezó, unos días duró su tortura hasta que decidió hacer durante dos años la estupidez más grande de su vida. Por eso estaba viviendo en el castillo de Vanellope, pero gracias a eso dejó de vivir en una fantasía y hasta lo que él consideraba su salud mental y emocional ya estaba de nuevo bien. Sí, ¡Muy bien! Hasta esa mañana…

— Y además, ¿Cómo estás tan segura que yo fui el pasivo?

Su respuesta llegó de una forma poco convencional. Ella lo tumbó en el suelo, él se dejó. Ella lo aprisionó contra el piso y su cuerpo, él no se movió. Ella lo besó, él se tensó y no supo que hacer. Ella le lamió el cuello, él cerró los ojos y tembló de miedo. Ella le acarició con lujuria insana la entrepierna, él sólo atinó a sollozar aterrorizado. Así lo había tratado Félix su última noche juntos…tan descaradamente por lujuria.

— Eres muy blando a pesar de las apariencias. Te vez muy violable ahora mismo — Habló con una ronca voz de deseo, sus ojos negros le comían con la vista.

El castaño abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esa voz…aunque seguía siendo suave y algo dulce…era la voz de un chico. Le miró a ver detalladamente a pesar de las circunstancias, ¿Acaso Vanellope…?

— ¿Eres un chico?...

— Ah, ¿Apenas lo has notado? — Se le quitó de encima y se echó al sillón de piernas abiertas como siempre lo hacía — Bueno, es algo difícil de notar cuando siempre hablo como una niñita pequeña. Sin embargo no puedes culparme, culpa al juego si quieres por darme una apariencia default tan femenina y sólo darme una lluvia de complejos.

— Eres un chico…— repitió pasmado, pálido por la sorpresa.

— ¿Tanto te molesta que lo sea? Ah, seguramente fue por lo de hace rato, ¿No? Lo hice para que admitieras de una buena vez que no es fácil engañar a mi intuición y juicio…además, quise hacerte ver lo muy vulnerable que eres. Nunca fue mi intención acosarte sexualmente, yo SÍ quiero hacer las cosas bien y tener algo muy en serio contigo Ralph.

— ¡Eres un chico! — gritó frunciendo el ceño, saliendo de su pequeño shock.

— Dime algo que no sepa. Ya me lo has dicho tres veces y con la primera fue suficiente. ¿Acaso te molesta ahora tener algo con otro hombre? ¿O es porque pensabas que era mujer?

— ¡Por dios, Vanellope! Eres menor que yo por 13 años ¡Podría ser tu padre!

— No digas eso, seso apestoso. Si fueses mi padre me daría dolor de cabeza al resolver una duda existencial cada vez que te cogiera.

— ¡Vanellope hablo en serio! ¡Oye Vanellope escúchame!

No le hacía caso. Se fue hasta el baño y no salió de este hasta después de una larga e incómoda hora. Se dio un baño, traía una sudadera masculina de color aguamarina y un pantalón beige con bolsas a la altura del muslo, con unos tenis blancos en vez de botines negros. Su cabello estaba suelto, le llegaba hasta la cadera y yacía húmedo sobre su espalda.

— Vanellope-…

De un segundo a otro tomó unas tijeras de costura que siempre tenía a la mano cuando ellos dos rasgaban las costuras de alguna de sus prendas favoritas y tenían que acortarle un poco para volverla a coser. Poco a poco los mechones negros fueron cayendo uno por uno al suelo, al cabo de unos leves segundos su cabello se repartía en rebeldes mechones que eran lo suficientemente largos como para cubrirle las orejas. Cambió su mirada alegre y llena de inocencia por una mirada sugestiva y divertida. Ahora sí, parecía un chico hecho y derecho.

— ¿Qué? Hacía mucho calor — bromeó divertido, para luego sonreírle de manera comprensiva — Ve a dormirte de una vez, mañana será un día muy pesado — Y sin más se metió a la cama.

¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿Una hora? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Perdió la cuenta desde hace mucho. No podía conciliar el sueño, así que salió del palacio y se dirigió directo al árcade, supuso que sería el único ahí. De todos modos ya eran las 2 de la madrugada, ya nadie estaba despierto o eso creía, llevaba 5 años sin salir de Sugar Rush. Siempre Vanellope se encargaba de asuntos externos, y cuando finalmente decidió que sería buena idea salir para no enloquecer a la...no, al joven, resultaba que organizarían un festival.

Antes de salir tomó un relajante baño, y se vistió con una playera negra y unos pantalones naranjas. Como siempre tenía el mal hábito de andar descalzo. Caminó hasta el centro del árcade, pues ahí estaban las máquinas expendedoras, sacó de ahí una bebida de cocoa y se echó en una de las bancas. Necesitaba reorganizar sus ideas, de nuevo.

— Félix, ¿No crees que ya es suficiente? —habló una mujer.

— ¡No voy a rendirme aún! Él debe estar por algún lado, estoy seguro — y con eso, sacó una bebida de una de las máquinas.

— ¡Por dios Félix, ya han pasado cinco años! Ya ríndete — habló un hombre.

Se tensó al reconocer esas voces. Sin poder evitarlo se puso de pie y tomó rumbo a Sugar Rush. Le fue imposible no pasar junto a esos tres, los cuales lo miraron a ver y su respuesta fue verlos por el rabillo del ojo. Eran Félix, y los 2 NPC que más le habían jodido la vida en "Repara Félix Junior". ¿Lo reconocieron? Ahora caminaban detrás de él, tratando de asegurarse de no estar cometiendo una equivocación como seguramente habrían hecho antes. O quizás era su paranoia y ellos solamente daban la vuelta por el lugar.

— Ralph, ¿Eres tú?

Se detuvo en seco. Lo que le faltaba, ¡Lo habían reconocido! O eso creían, podía hacerse el loco y zafarse de esa situación, si lo iban a ver al juego en donde él estaba ahora, Vanellope fácilmente podría echarlos o llevarles la contraria.

— Míranos a ver.

Lo tocó. ¡Lo tocó! ¡Félix osó tocarlo de nuevo! Le hizo tanto daño con esas manos las cuales ahora odiaba con todo su ser, al menos eso juraba sentir. Después de todos esos años, sus terapias con limón agrio no sirvieron para nada. Explotó.

— ¡No me toques ninfomaníaco pervertido!

— Sí, en definitiva eres Ralph.

Le miró a ver por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Félix era un poco más alto que él, llevaba el cabello castaño hasta casi los hombros, su mirada afilada dejó ese matiz hastiado y amenazante para mostrarse sorprendido y alegre hasta cierto punto. Su camisa de botones azul estaba abierta hasta la mitad, dejando ver parte de su pecho. Sus pantalones estaban sin fajar. O había estado durmiendo o simplemente se volvió un idiota promiscuo que se acuesta con cualquier cosa que camine.

— ¿Qué quieren? — Bien, ya no podía huir. Tenía que enfrentarlos.

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? ¡Quiero que vuelvas al juego! — pidió el de ojos azules, sujetándolo de los hombros.

— ¡Suéltame! Odio que me toquen… "Odio que tú me toques" — dijo y pensó al retirar esas manos de sus hombros bruscamente.

— ¡Félix! — riñó la mujer por aquel infantil comportamiento.

Ah, ahora lo recordaba mejor. Esos dos eran los padres de Félix, obviamente eran el señor Félix y…no recordaba cómo se llamaba la mujer. ¿Leonor?

— No es que queramos algo de ti muchacho, te exigimos que cumplas con tu deber. Regresa a "Repara Félix Junior" — dijo fríamente el padre del joven.

— ¿AH? ¿Por qué debería regresar a ese lugar? No tengo nada que hacer ahí.

— ¡Es tu juego de origen, muchacho! — la mujer lo encaró esta vez — Si te pasa algo fuera de tu juego, ¿Estás consciente que morirás definitivamente, cierto? ¡Regresa a tu juego!

— Mi madre tiene razón, Ralph. Regresa a tu juego.

Se les quedó viendo por un largo rato. ¿Ellos pudieron haber sido sus suegros? Nah, se alegraba de que no lo fueran, serían un dolor de culo monumental. Cerró los ojos un instante, seguramente no lo dejarían tranquilo fácilmente.

— Tienen toda la razón — se dio la media vuelta, y siguió su camino hacia Sugar Rush.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, mocoso? "Repara Félix Junior" está por ahí — señaló el hombre.

— Eso lo sé. Sólo sigo su consejo, regreso a mi juego. Regreso a Sugar Rush.

— ¡Tú no perteneces a ese juego! — Le regañó la mujer — ¡Tú eres Ralph el demoledor de "Repara Félix Junior"!

— ¡Se equivoca! ¡Ya no lo soy más! — Debatió molesto y frustrado — Yo…yo soy Ralph, el corredor #2 uno del reino de Sugar Rush. Buenas noches.

— Ralph… ¿Acaso te volviste turbo?

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Entonces regresa!

— ¡Eso haré! Regresaré a mi hogar, a Sugar Rush.

— ¡Entonces sí te volviste turbo!

— ¡No lo hice! — Gritó exasperado — Yo…me transferí a Sugar Rush. Esa fue mi decisión, y así se va a quedar. Buenas noches — aseguró, marchándose de ahí sin mirar atrás.

No le importó que lo llamaran una y otra vez. Ni que los demás de su antiguo juego saliesen a ver qué pasaba, ni que chismosos de otros juegos hiciesen lo mismo. Mucho menos que lo reconocieran por más de un NPC. Él…él no iría a volver con ellos.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado :3 Comenten y me digan si les está gustando la historia o que cosas podría mejoras (las criticas constructivas me han ayudado mucho a mejorar la calidad de mis fic :3


	2. Chapter 2

Me alegro de que haya tenido tan buena respuesta :3 Les dejo aquí la conty 3

* * *

 _ **Capítulo dos: Cruel realidad.**_

— Oye… ¿Acaso…? — cuchicheó uno.

— Sí, sí…creo que sí…

— Oigan — habló un tercero — Acaso… ¿Ese era Ralph?

— ¿Nuestro Ralph? — indagó otro.

— No me lo creo…

Estaba siendo una velada tranquila o, por lo menos, para los demás juegos así era. Repara Félix Jr. Era la excepción. ¿Por qué? Simple. Vivían con el miedo constante a ser desenchufados por ser reemplazados por alguno de aquellos juegos modernos como Hero's Duty. ¿La razón? Su "demoledor", que estaba siendo suplido por Gene desde hace 5 años, era un fiasco.

Debían admitirlo, Ralph tenía razón, sin él…no eran nada. Él era la razón por la cual el juego había sido tan popular, de antaño, por su carisma con respecto a su trabajo. Él atraía a un sinfín de jugadores, amoldándose al nivel de destreza de estos y consiguiendo volverlos players frecuentes. Ralph hacía todo eso y más, ¿Cómo se lo habían pagado? Tratándolo peor que un monstruo…

— ¿Es cierto que ya han encontrado a Ralph? — la pregunta de Gene no se hizo de rogar.

De entre todos los NPC, Gene era el que más deseaba que aquel demoledor volviera, necesitaba que lo hiciera. Todo ese tiempo le hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que trataba al chico, ¿Por qué? Simplemente porque el código lo categorizaba como "villano", sin embargo, probar estar en sus zapatos…era algo que no quería seguir experimentando. Comprendió que…

— Podría decirse…— habló el sr. Félix.

Aunque el código dijera "villano", no significaba que fuera malo.

.

.

Necesitaba calmarse, estaba hecho un manojo de nervios y de estrés. Haciéndose de oídos sordos, ignoró olímpicamente a todo aquel que le llamase y regresó de inmediato hacia Sugar Rush. Mal, mal…muy mal. No debió haber salido en ese momento, de haberlo sabido, mejor se hubiera quedado en casa para evitar aquella metida de pata.

— Vanellope irá a matarme si se entera — suspiró masajeándose la sien.

.

.

— ¿¡Qué has dicho!? — Gene estaba entrando en pánico.

— Ralph no quiere volver al juego — repitió la madre de Félix.

Vieron como el Nicelander se dejó caer sobre el sillón, con la cara pálida y lleno de frustración. Todos los demás se compadecían de él, de hecho, nadie desearía estar en su lugar. Ver sufrir a Gene, les hacía que la culpa los invadiera, ¿Tan mal habían tratado a Ralph? Aunque fuese su villano, aquel que destruía el apartamento por programación, jamás mereció ser tratado así.

— No me voy a rendir — habló Félix, decidido — Voy a traer de vuelta a Ralph hacia Repara Félix Jr.

Todos miraron a ver con tristeza al joven castaño de ojos azules, ¿Dónde habían escuchado esa frase antes? Oh sí, hace cinco años, cuando su demoledor se marchó indignado del edificio con el juramento de no volver sin una medalla. Y vaya que, hasta ahora, estaba cumpliendo con su palabra, mientras que Félix…seguía sin poder llevar a cabo esa vieja promesa…

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que vas a poder? — Gene ya perdía las esperanzas de librarse de aquel horroroso y denigrante trabajo.

— No lo estoy — admitió impotente — Pero no pierdo nada con intentarlo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, aquella meta sin cumplir, primeramente…por desconocer su paradero. Ahora, porque Ralph no habiese conseguido una medalla y hacerles tragar sus palabras, así lo veían los Nicelander. Sin embargo…solamente Félix, de entre todos ellos, sabía la verdadera razón por la que Ralph no quería volver.

.

.

— ¿Ya estás listo bebé tuti fruti? — le burló Vanellope, sonriente.

— Hm…

— ¿Ralph? — vio como el mayor no le prestaba caso, tenía todo preparado para irse, pero miraba hacia la nada.

— ¿Hm…? — no estaba prestando atención realmente, tenía mucho que pensar.

— ¡RALPH!

— ¡Vanellope no me grites al oído que no estoy sordo! — se quejó, tapándose las orejas por aquel chillido — ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

— No me prestabas atención — fue su turno de quejarse — ¿A qué juego iremos primero?

Con eso, nuevamente, Ralph se ensimismó en sus pensamientos. Eso fue notado de inmediato por Vanellope, no era tonto, sospechaba el por qué Ralph permanecía tan pensativo. Por lo que, sin errar en su suposición, intuyó que él tendría que guiar el recorrido que hicieran para evitar demorar demasiado tiempo.

Ralph, por su parte, se encontraba demasiado preocupado. Félix ya sabía dónde encontrarlo, para buena o mala suerte, no estaría esa semana en Sugar Rush. Sin embargo, bien sabía, que no podría evitarlo para siempre. Tendría que afrontar directamente los hechos, por más que doliese…

— Olvídalo, yo me encargo — suspiró el azabache, para comenzar a caminar — Iremos primero a Hero's Duty, de seguro que la señora rubia nos recibe de buena gana.

Ralph se estremeció. ¿Ir a Hero's Duty? En parte, era mejor ir a los lugares menos agradables para "turistear" y dejar los más seguros para después. No obstante, desearía no tener que ir a ese juego, no solamente por los Cy-bugs, sino porque…le traía dolorosos recuerdos…

Para cuando menos se dio cuenta, ya se encontraban ingresando a dicho juego, el cual se encontraba en stand by debido a que el arcade se encontraba cerrado. Justo cuando volvió a tener plena consciencia de lo que pasaba, ya recibían uno que otro saludo por parte de los soldados, a los cuales conocían cuando estos salían del juego.

— ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo? — de pronto la voz de la NPC con el pasado más trágico de Hero's Duty se oyó, frente a ellos — Es un gusto verlos de nuevo, demoledor y… ¿Princesa? — comentó con duda y un poco de ironía.

Ahí, frente a ellos, la tenían a ella… Aquella NPC que, aunque lo desconociera totalmente como el resto, había causado que todo en lo que creía se derrumbara. ¿Odiarla? No ¿Cómo odiar a quién te abrió los ojos…ante la cruel realidad?

* * *

Mh...siento que quedara algo corto, pero intentaré compensarlo con los próximos cap :3 Y perdonen la demora con el segundo cap, intentaré actualizar lo más seguido posible :D


	3. Chapter 3

Actualización :3

* * *

 ** _Capítulo tres: Con los pies en la tierra_**

Ahí, frente a ellos, estaba ella. Aquella NPC que, pese a estar fuera de su conocimiento, había ocasionado que todo en lo que él creía se derrumbara. ¿Odiarla? No ¿Cómo odiar a quién te abrió los ojos ante la cruel realidad? Él tuvo la culpa por ser tan ingenuo.

— ¡Jean! ¿Cómo estás? — sin más, se obligó a sonreír, apretando con fuerza las azas de su mochila de viaje.

— Sabes que me encanta que me llamen por ese nombre — comentó sarcástica — Y bien, ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?

— Hemos venido de exploración — respondió Vanellope — El bebé tuti fruti tuvo la grandiosa idea de salir e integrar nuevos ítem — agregó irónica.

— Hey, dijiste que sería buena idea — se quejó el castaño.

— En ese caso será mejor apresurarnos, en dos horas se abrirá el arcade — sin más, la Sargento Calhoun comenzó el recorrido — Puedo aprovechar a mostrarles un adelanto antes de que el juego se encienda, vinieron un poco tarde ¿Podrán regresar a su juego a tiempo?

Vanellope se alzó de hombros, indicándole que sería él quién diese la explicación. Miró con mala cara al chico, para posar la vista en Calhoun, nuevamente se obligó a sonreír. Le era difícil permanecer junto a la Sargento, eso sin que recuerdos poco agradables le invadieran, aun así…jamás perdió el contacto con ella.

— Oh, con eso no hay problema — le restó importancia — Los chicos de Sugar Rush podrán manejar la situación durante la semana que estaremos fuera.

— ¿Una semana? — la rubia se detuvo y los miró a ver — Siempre y cuando no pongan en peligro a los demás, supongo que está bien — reanudó su caminar — Los llevaré de una vez al dormitorio, dudo mucho que quieran asistir a una partida del juego.

— No, gracias — Vanellope, de inmediato declinó la oferta — Ya tuve suficiente de esos bichos hace cinco años.

Una plática entre el menor y la mujer rubia no se hizo de esperar. En todo caso, Ralph se quedó detrás, observando a ambos. Cinco años, en los que había mantenido el contacto con Calhoun, tampoco habían servido para entablar una conversación normal con la oji-azul.

— "Debo ser masoquista" — fue lo único que atinó a pensar con seguridad.

Simplemente les dio alcance, ¿Por qué seguía en contacto con una de las dos personas que hizo su vida un infierno? Sabía que la justificación de "ella no lo sabe" era la peor excusa que podría usar. ¿Qué caso tenía continuar su amistad con Calhoun?

— Aún recuerdo eso — admitió la rubia ante un comentario de Vanellope — Esa misma noche Félix me propuso matrimonio.

— Ah, ¿Fue esa noche? — comentó casual.

Justamente era por eso. Por más que le doliera, por más que quisiese salir corriendo de ahí, por más que quisiera desquitarse con ellos; no podía, no debía y sabía que no sería capaz. Estrujó con más fuerza las azas, tratando de ser lo más discreto posible.

— Sí — asintió mientras miraba hacia el frente — Le regresó el sentido a mi vida y me dio un nuevo motivo para salir de mi obscuridad.

— No sabía que eras poeta, Jean — murmuró por lo bajo, sin atreverse a levantar la mirada.

— No lo era desde que Brad fue devorado por un Cy-bug — respondió mientras acariciaba el dedo donde solía llevar aquel anillo — Bien, basta de charla, aún quedan muchas cosas que hacer.

La presencia y existencia de esa mujer provocaba que sentara los pies en la tierra. Que fuese realista, dejara de pensar en fantasías imposibles y, sobre todo…pudiese olvidarse del reparador de ojos zafiro. No estaba siendo nada fácil…

— ¿Hay algo que quieran ver en particular?

La pregunta de Calhoun quedó en el aire, Ralph se había terminado de sumir en sus pensamientos, más específico…en sus recuerdos. ¿Dónde todo se había echado a perder? No, más bien ¿Cuándo las cosas habían estado bien? Todos los años de desprecio por parte de los Nicelander no fueron ni una mínima ayuda para detectar las intenciones de Félix.

Ni con el sufrimiento de más de 30 años se dio cuenta, eso que del amor es ciego… Ahora veía el sentido de porque se decía aquello. Era tal como ponerse una venda a los ojos sin pensar en las consecuencias. ¿Odiaba a Félix? Lo aborrecía más que nada. ¿Calhoun? Era difícil mantenerle la mirada.

— Por cierto, Ralph — la voz de la rubia lo trajo de vuelta a su realidad, ya se encontraban incluso en los dormitorios, los soldados se preparaban para que el juego fuera encendido ¿Tanto se ensimismó? — ¿Aún no has podido regresar a tu juego?

No contestó, al menos, no de inmediato. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para mirarla a los ojos y sonreírle falsamente, encogiéndose de hombros. Claramente que eso no era una respuesta que dejaría satisfecha a la blonda militar. Tendría que hablar.

— No he podido ganarle a Vanellope, así que…no tengo claro cuando voy a regresar a "Repara Félix jr." — respondió desviando finalmente la mirada, era claro que era un pretexto, jamás iría a regresar.

— ¿Sigues con lo de ganar una medalla? — cuestionó enarcando una ceja y enjarrando los brazos.

— Vamos, Jean. Incluso yo tengo orgullo — se hizo el ofendido — No pienso regresar sin una, fue lo que prometí, es lo que cumpliré.

— Solamente intenta no armar un lío como hace cinco años — se dio por vencida esa ocasión, después de todo, el dueño había encendido Hero's Duty.

En silencio, la militar del pasado más trágico, se retiró de ahí. A paso rápido, tardando escaso tiempo en llegar con su tropa, los cuales esperaban pacientemente algún ingreso de moneda. La pantalla del Player estaba haciendo sus últimos ajustes para tener todo listo.

— ¿Le pasa algo, Sargento? — preguntó Markowsky

— Estoy bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

— Bueno, viene con el ceño fruncido — comentó dudoso — Más de lo normal.

Con eso la rubia de llevó la mano a la cara y sobó su entrecejo. ¿Qué es lo que le molestaba tanto? Claramente que Ralph, más específico, aquel comentario que hizo. ¿Por qué insistía en denigrarse a tal modo? No lo comprendía. Ralph era un buen muchacho y amaba su trabajo ¿No?

Lastimosamente, debido a su posición en Hero's Duty, no podía investigar más a fondo que le pasaba. Era un buen amigo suyo, por lo menos, así lo creía ella. Aunque claro, no era como si tuviese infinidad de amigos. Tampoco estaba muy feliz en que viniesen de repente, debían avisarle, para que tramitara un pase de invitado.

Sin esa cosa, de llegar a pasarles algo fuera de su juego, no continuarían existiendo para contarlo. Quizá estaba un tanto paranoica, sin embargo, tenía sus razones para estar así. No solamente había notado la persistente actitud negativa de Ralph, igualmente, las cosas con Félix ya no eran lo mismo. Sin embargo…

— Muy bien ¡Preparados! — gritó la rubia, ante la inserción de una moneda.

No podía hacer nada si primero no indagaba en el asunto. Presentía que nada bueno saldría de todo eso, aun así, era lo correcto. Ella mejor que nadie sabía que muchas veces hacer lo correcto no significaba hacer lo que estaba éticamente bien.

— ¿Es en serio? — Justo cuando se quedaron solos, Vanellope no tardó en cuestionar con sarcasmo eso.

— Mientras no tenga una medalla no tengo porque volver — se excusó vanamente.

Félix se había casado con Calhoun. Calhoun, ella ni nadie más, sabía de su relación con Félix. Él…él simplemente fue un completo ingenuo. Seguía siendo un ingenuo, al grado de que, hasta hace poco seguía creyendo posible arreglar todo. ¿Qué iría a arreglar? Nada, recapacitó, a fin de cuentas…lo único que podía hacer era todo lo contrario.

— Jamás va a pasar — se abofeteó a sí mismo con la realidad que había evitado por mucho tiempo.

Tenía que asentar los pies en la tierra.

* * *

Siento si me tardo siglos, pero la escuela... Me estresa como para escribir :v


End file.
